robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rampage 2
Rampage 2 was a featherweight robot which competed in the Featherweight Championship of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. In its only televised competition, it reached the Featherweight final, which it lost after becoming immobilised on one side and getting thrown out of the arena by the Floor Flipper. Design Rampage 2 was a white and blue, reverse box wedge-shaped robot with two outside wheels and a front-mounted lifting scoop; the latter being referred to as an 'electric-powered flipper' by Jonathan Pearce. The robot featured three flexible rollhoops over the top which enabled it to roll back onto its wheels whenever it was flipped over. Robot History Series 7 Rampage 2 competed exclusively in the Featherweight Championship. In its qualifier, broadcast as the Special Event of Heat M, it faced Micro-Mute, Gi-Ant-O and Whipper. Rampage 2 started the battle by driving towards Whipper, before the two robots bumped into each other, with Rampage 2 avoiding a flip from Whipper. Rampage 2 then shoved Whipper from the side briefly, but this was then countered by a push back from Whipper. Rampage 2 was slammed by Whipper before being shoved into the path of Refbot, with Rampage 2 responding by getting its scoop underneath Whipper and attempting to push it back. Eventually, both robots drove close to Sir Killalot's CPZ, still pushing each other, which Micro-Mute was struggling to escape from - having already lost drive on one side. Rampage 2 took a light hit from Gi-Ant-O's spinning blade before it nudged the now-immobilised Whipper across the arena floor, lifting it up with the electric-powered flipper as it did so. Rampage 2's pushing eventually dislodged Whipper's removable link and shoved it near the Drop Zone. However, Rampage 2's right wheel seized up shortly after its latest shove on Whipper, leaving it driving round in circles near the Drop Zone square for the remainder of the battle. Despite both being immobilised, both Rampage 2 and Whipper survived as Micro-Mute and Gi-Ant-O were counted out and attacked by the House Robots, and progressed to the Featherweight Championship final as a result. In the final, Rampage 2 and Whipper faced Bernard, DTK, Prince of Awe and Rip. Within seconds, all competitors bar Bernard converged and attacked each other in the centre of the arena, before Rampage 2 was thrown over by Rip. However, it rolled back onto its wheels, and drove around its opponents, before being lifted by Prince of Awe. Rampage 2 landed on its wheels though, and then attempted to get underneath Prince of Awe from the side, but it was pushed out of the way by Whipper, and over DTK. It then briefly pushed DTK as it flipped Prince of Awe over, and then Bernard came in to shove Rampage 2 from the side. Rampage 2 continued weaving across the arena before being pushed sideways by DTK and being flicked by Prince of Awe. Rampage 2 pushed DTK again in response as the latter was flipped by Prince of Awe, only to be thrown onto its rollhoops by Team Iron-Awe's machine. It immediately rolled back onto its wheels and nudged DTK once more, but DTK flipped Rampage 2 onto Bernard as it became sandwiched in between both of its opponents. While Rampage 2 rolled back onto its wheels again, one of its wheels seized up immediately following this attack, leaving it driving around in circles as it had done in the qualifier. Rip soon drove down the pit, and was quickly followed by DTK pitting Bernard, whilst Rampage 2 was counted out by Refbot. Sir Killalot then picked it up by one of its rollhoops and left it dangling in his jaws. It was then placed over the Flame Pit - unseen on the televised broadcast - and left on its side on the Floor Flipper. After a short countdown, the Flipper threw Rampage 2 at tremendous height and distance, slamming into the outer wall before landing out of the arena. 'Cease' was called, and as a result of being counted out earlier on, Rampage 2 lost the final - and the Seventh Wars Featherweight Championship - to DTK. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Prior to their appearance on Robot Wars, Team Rampage competed at live events with their original version of Rampage (not to be confused with the Series 2 competitor); a black, two-wheel drive robot with a similar lifting scoop to Rampage 2's weapon. The original Rampage differs from its successor in that it does not have rollhoops, has a box-shaped chassis and is also equipped with static spikes on either side of its scoop. Rampage 2 continued to attend live events until it was retired in 2005, and was stored in Team Rampage's shed for some time afterwards. The robot remained in the shed until May 2014, when the team began repairing it with a possible intention of returning to the live events circuit. Rampage 2 still exists as of 2016, repainted black and grey with white rollhoops. Trivia *Rampage 2 being thrown by the floor flipper was the second instance of Jonathan Pearce proclaiming that the robot "has come down with snow on it" following a featherweight being tossed out of the arena. **Due to these two occasions, both Rampage 2 and G2 recorded the furthest distance from a floor flipper attack in Robot Wars. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Featherweights Category:Robots from Cambridgeshire Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7